<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Польза by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665252">Польза</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sucker Bait - Isaac Asimov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Марк был самым ценным, самым важным и точным прибором для доктора Шеффилда. И тот был намерен сделать всё, чтобы этот прибор продолжал работать.</p><p>(ЗДЕСЬ МАРКУ УЖЕ ЕСТЬ 18!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Mayer Sheffield/Mark Annuncio</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Польза</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Доктор Освальд Мейер Шеффилд был признанным специалистом Мнемонической службы. Не являясь мнемонистом сам, доктор Шеффилд воспитал одного из лучших — Марка Аннунчио. Напоминающий мышонка даже цветом волос, худенький Марк был гордостью Шеффилда. Он стремился к знаниям с жадностью умирающего от жажды путника, увидевшего оазис. Только для мнемониста желанной водой была информация.<br/>Шеффилд в ответ поощрял Марка как только мог, заботясь о нём и едва ли не вытирая сопли, как шутили коллеги. Но это того стоило. Вот и сейчас Шеффилд направлялся к Марку, абсолютно уверенный в том, что тот поглощён чтением какого-нибудь каталога животных видов Северной Америки или библиографии безызвестного учёного эпохи Ренессанса.<br/>Но он ошибся и осознал это, уже собираясь постучаться.</p><p>Шеффилд замер перед дверью мнемониста. Несколько секунд он простоял так, прислушиваясь, затем отступил на два шага и отвернулся.<br/>Судя по ритмичному шороху одежды, хрипловатому рваному дыханию и постанываниям на грани слышимости, Марк мастурбировал.<br/>В общем-то, для любого нормального юноши это было вполне обыденным явлением. Но Марк-то нормальным не был — он был мнемонистом. И Шеффилд оказался не готов к тому, что у его воспитанника есть и сексуальные желания. Будучи психологом, он понимал, что мнемонисты даже вступают в брак — правда, лишь с такими же, как они сами, — но чтобы Марк? Марк, вечно зарывающий свой длинный носик в книги? Марк, сам признавший после путешествия на Малышку, что быть среди «нонкомпосов» ужасно и невыносимо? Марк, который даже с остальными мнемонистами общался лишь по необходимости?<br/>Вновь приблизившись к двери и обратившись в слух, Шеффилд вздрогнул от тихого протяжного стона. Усилием воли доктор заставил себя отвернуться, и уже едва различимо до него долетел хрипловатый шепот, произносящий лишь одно слово — имя.<br/>Его собственное имя.</p><p>Шеффилд не стал говорить об этом с Марком. Он вообще не был намерен обсуждать это, пока не осмыслит сам. Мнемонисты известны своей паранойей, и Освальду удалось совершить невозможное — заработать доверие Марка. Шеффилд носился со своим подопечным, оберегая от любого стресса, охотно отвоёвывая для Аннунчио информацию любой степени секретности. Худощавый мышонок Марк стал центром жизни Шеффилда, самым ценным прибором научных исследований.<br/>И доктор не собирался его терять.</p><p>Но Марк тоже не спешил признаваться. А Шеффилд всё чаще, приходя к мнемонисту, был вынужден остановиться перед дверью и ждать — уйти прочь он не мог. Стоял, как дурак, и вспоминал какие-то незначительные детали. Как держал Марка за руку, чтобы тот поскорее уснул. Как шептал успокаивающие слова, когда тот просыпался от кошмаров — такое случается у многих мнемонистов в начале обучения. Как выучил даже несколько колыбельных песен, которые в семейной жизни так и не пригодились. Конечно, ему не было ещё и сорока, но к семье и детям доктора психологии не тянуло. Единственным важным в жизни Шеффилда был любознательный Марк Аннунчио.<br/>Иногда, замерев в ожидании, Шеффилд не мог не думать о том, что происходит за стеной. О том, как Марк это делает. Как тонкие пальцы, умеющие осторожно перелистывать пожелтевшие от древности страницы, скользят по коже, возбуждая, как обхватывают член и ритмично — всё быстрее и быстрее, Шеффилду известно, как Марк нетерпелив — двигаются… Возможно, всё было совсем не так, но воображение легко дорисовывало детали. Разрядка наступала быстро — повышенная возбудимость мнемонистов не была секретом. И только прождав достаточное время, чтобы Марк привёл себя в порядок, Шеффилд осмеливался постучаться. Больше всего психолога поражало, что мнемонист всегда выглядел обыденно, словно ничего такого и не было. Ни взглядов, ни вздохов. А взгляд цеплялся за каждую мелочь — выбившуюся прядь, искусанные губы, ложбинку на шее — и к каждой такой мелочи Шеффилд испытывал нежность.<br/>Но не любовь.</p><p>Марк был самым ценным, самым важным и точным прибором для доктора Шеффилда. И тот был намерен сделать всё, чтобы этот прибор продолжал работать.<br/>Например, использовать его чувства — ради пользы общего дела Мнемонической службы. А, значит, ради пользы самого мышонка Марка.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>